


Training

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Death, Animalistic Behaviour, Biting, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Scent Marking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the early relationship between Dr. Lecter and Randall Tier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Randall is 15 in this story. I think the fic toes the line between dubious consent and non-con, but I put the non-con warning to be on the safe side. Also, spoilers for Shiizakana! Don't read if you haven't watched Hannibal 2x09.
> 
> My fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

Hannibal knew Randall Tier was a diamond in the rough before he even met him.

He met his parents first, of course, as he always did when a patient was a teenager. The boy had only recently turned fifteen, her mother explained, but he had been living like this for a year. Like this meaning isolated, alone and friendless, literally secluded in his room which he had turned into a veritable cave.

'Here' his father said showing him pictures they had taken while Randall was asleep 'He has been collecting animal bones and...'

Hannibal frowned at the whitened bones scattered on the floor and over the fur covered bed. There were rows of books about Paleontology and Wildlife, a computer and several hardware tools.

'And he only wants to eat raw meat. Fresh from the butcher's, as if he were a--' her mother trailed off, and Hannibal considered the canine jaw models the boy had made of plaster. The teeth were so lifelike they looked real, pointy and sharp and polished with the uttermost care and devotion. There were six plaster casts on the desk, all from different animals, some finished and some waiting to be assembled.

'I'd like to meet Randall now' Hannibal said closing the folder 'Could you please wait in the waiting room, please?'

–-

Randall Tier was tall for his age. He was pale and skinny, and wore a grey sweater and black jeans that looked a size too big for him. And he was crying.

'Please, take a sit' Hannibal said offering him the box of paper tissues 'Some patients are overwhelmed by emotions during therapy, but we haven't started ours yet.'

The boy said nothing, and he sat gingerly on the leather therapy chair.

'There's nothing to fear, Randall' Hannibal soothed 'Your parents are worried about you. This is why they have suggested this meeting'.

'They think I'm crazy' he sniffled rubbing his tears with the back of his hand.

'Hu-hum. And what do you think?'

The boy shrugged.

'They don't understand'.

Hannibal nodded and opened his notebook.

'What is it they don't understand?'

But Randall didn't answer. His gaze strayed to the cabinet behind Dr. Lecter, and he frowned when he saw something that called his attention. He left his chair and walked up to the glass cabinet, unaware that Hannibal followed him with curiosity.

'You found my snake skeleton' he said as the boy caressed its head reverently 'It was a present from one of my patients. A Taipan from Australia, its venom is strong enough to kill up to 12,000 guinea pigs'.

Randall watched the fangs intently.

'People are so wrong about snakes' he muttered 'They think they dislocate their jaws to eat their prey, but that's no true. The two mandibles are not joined at the front by a rigid symphysis, as ours are, but by an elastic ligament that allows them to spread apart. Snakes muscle food down their throat, they never chew'.

'A neat eater' Hannibal said as the boy wiggled his pinkie between the jaws of the snake to caress its teeth. He remembered the plaster models of the pictures and smiled 'You will always be ruled by your fascination with teeth'.

That made Randall frown, and he put the skeleton back carefully.

'Dr. Lecter, have you treated men who are born in the bodies of women?'

'Yes'.

'And women-' he continued nervously 'Women who are born into the bodies of men?'

'Of course. Nothing wrong with that, Randall'.

'Then why can't I be who I really am?'

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that.

'You haven't told me who you are yet. Or should I say, what'.

The boy looked at the skeleton snake longingly.

'I am not human' he whispered, and then added, as an afterthought: 'My parents... They don't understand. But I'm not their son'.

'I see' Hannibal said going back to his leather chair 'I assume you're an animal trapped in the body of a man, then?'

'I am not trapped' the boy said, as if the word hurt his pride 'I was born this way'.

Hannibal tilted his head and considered him thoughtfully.

'You are trapped, Randall. For the moment, but not in the way you think. It's not your parents or your environment that have you caged, but your own mental boundaries and perceived limitations. Once you overcome them, you'll be truly free'.

The boy sat down again, even more warily than before.

'You don't think there's something wrong with me? That I'm-- crazy?'

'Of course not. And you should never be ashamed of the beauty inside you. Most would be too blind to see or appreciate it. But I can. And during these sessions, I'd like to nurture it. If you would allow me to be your guide'.

That made the boy frown, but after a moment of consideration, a little grin curved the corner of his lips.

'I think I'd like that, Dr. Lecter. Very much'.

–-

During the next sessions, Hannibal's office became a sanctuary for Randall.

Following Dr. Lecter's advice, the boy polished some of his most problematic edges with his parents. He left his room for regular meals, and stopped demanding the raw, uncooked meat that had been his only diet for the past weeks. He socialized on weekends, or so he said at home, but instead of going out with his old friends, Randall went to the Natural History Museum, and he spent hours admiring the cave bears skeletons and dreaming of working there some day. And of course, he dutifully took his medication, a harmless placebo that Dr. Lecter had prescribed.

The boy was shy and guarded, a necessary shield Hannibal encouraged him to cultivate when in the company of others. But during his sessions, he shone for what he really was, a dangerous wild beast without fear or regrets. Hannibal always prepared raw offal for him, and he watched fondly as the boy ripped the flesh with his teeth, gnawing it and reveling in the taste of blood.

'Today I bought a live rabbit' he proudly confessed one day 'They sell them at several local farms, and chickens and pigs too. The guy must think I'm one of those eco-healthy nerds'.

Hannibal snorted softly.

'And what did you do with it?' he said, although he didn't really need to ask.

'I would have liked to hunt it' Randall continued 'Paying for it felt... dirty. Like, I wasn't doing things right'.

'One step at a time' Hannibal intoned patiently 'Even the best predators need to hone their skills'.

The boy smiled and moved to the edge of the chair.

'I set the rabbit loose in my room. And when I caught it' his eyes sparkled and his lips trembled with emotion 'I bit my way into its chest, right to its heart. And it was... it was still beating, Dr. Lecter. When I took it in my mouth I felt it beat and throb... So strongly, yet so delicately, as if all its tiny life was a ball between my teeth...' the boy shuddered and slumped into his chair 'The rabbit didn't die on the spot. Even when I ripped its heart out, it still twitched and bled'.

Hannibal nodded approvingly.

'I felt so powerful. So myself'.

'You have allowed yourself to be intimate with your instincts, Randall. But what would happen if your prey fought back?'

The boy knitted his brow.

'What do you mean?'

Hannibal smirked as he left his chair and took his jacket off.

'Predator and prey evolve together. The prey is part of the predator's environment, and although rabbits can be a good exercise, they're not a natural occurrence in your environment. Men, on the other hand, are abundant in your trophic level.'

Hannibal stripped off his vest, tie and shirt, and laid them all carefully on his desk. He turned to face the boy, who stood up and stared at the doctor's chest in disbelief.

'You want me to attack you?'

'I'll give you a head start' Hannibal announced looking at the clock on his desk 'I won't fight you for five minutes'.

'But I-- I don't want to hurt you' the boy replied. He was excited at the prospect of fulfilling his most intimate dream, but Dr. Lecter was his therapist and friend. More than that, he was the only person who really understood him.

'You won't hurt me' Hannibal reassured with a little smile 'Four minutes and fifty seconds'.

Randall didn't think it twice. He pulled his sweater and tee over his head and threw himself at Dr. Lecter. He had been fully naked when mauling the rabbit in his room, but he had no time for his pants.

He went for the doctor's neck and bit hard, feeling as his teeth sank into his flesh even as he scratched his chest in a rabid fury. It was so different, the taste of human blood, and Randall felt an instant gratitude that Dr. Lecter had let him do this. The gush of blood was intoxicating, so metallic and sharp, and he wished he had claws to tear into the doctor's flesh and rip his muscles apart.

The internal map of his body didn't match his limited, human reality, though, and Randall growled in frustration. He needed proper fangs and proper claws to satisfy his instincts, that screamed with the need to rip his way into the doctor's chest and open his ribcage with his bare hands. But all he could do was punch him, and the harder his blows the more helpless he felt, because his chest was like a solid wall of rock.

Hannibal was in considerable pain, but he managed a proud chuckle as his fledgling student sank his teeth around his nipple and tried to bite it off. The time was up, though, and he grabbed him by the neck fiercely, tipping his head back as he gazed into his fevered eyes:

'If you won't be the predator, then you'll be my prey'.

To his credit, the boy tried to fight him, but he never really stood a chance. Hannibal was far stronger, and he knocked the air out of him with a quick and clinical blow to his solar plexus. Randall hit the floor with a silent cry, and Hannibal was upon him in seconds, pinning him to the ground and roughly pulling his pants off.

It saddened him that it had to be this way with the boy, but he would honor Randall's becoming by disciplining him like the young cub he was.

'It is not my intention to harm you' he said fishing for the little tube of lube in his pocket 'But until you crawl your way up the food chain, you'll be no better than an omega dog among a pack of alpha wolves. Do you understand?'

The boy nodded and went limp on the floor.

'I'm sorry I failed' he wheezed as Hannibal spread his cheeks open.

'That was the purpose of this exercise' he said lubing his hole 'And you will fail many more. Only if you learn from your defeat will you be able to become the apex predator in your territory'.

Randall gasped when he felt a finger sliding him, but this is where his failure had brought him. Until his claws were sharp enough they were only good for grabbing the carpet, and the same could be said of his teeth. He managed to shove a patch of the luxurious carpet in his mouth and bit it hard as his mentor fingered him open. He was rock hard from attacking him, had been ever since recalling how he had devoured the rabbit, but he willed his cock to deflate as it was not his place to be hard now. It was his duty to take all that Dr. Lecter gave him, and he would. That didn't mean he was not scared, though.

'On your hands and knees' Hannibal instructed, and when the boy obeyed he added a second finger to stretch him. He had meant it when he said he wouldn't harm him, and drizzled more lube until he was good and wet. The penetration would hurt, of course, that was to be expected as it was obvious this was Randall's first time.

'Breathe' Hannibal said guiding his cock to the boy's hole. He pressed in a long, tortuous push, little by little until his cockhead slipped past the tight ring of muscle and he was buried balls deep in the boy. Randall muffled a cry but didn't thrash or pull away, instead he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed raggedly as his mentor started to rut slowly inside him. The pain was sharp and burning, but Randall clenched his teeth and balled his fists, taking it without so much as a single sob.

Hannibal didn't continue for long, though, after all this was about teaching a lesson, not pleasure.

'Turn around' he ordered pulling out, and the boy did, sniffling until he was on his knees and lowering his eyes respectfully. Hannibal fisted his cock hard until he came all over the boy's face, spraying his short dark hair and chest with two thick ropes of cum.

Randall gasped but didn't dare to move, and as the minutes ticked by he felt as the semen grew cold while Dr. Lecter moved quietly behind his back.

'Here' he said offering him a paper tissue to clean his face. He had put on his clothes back again, and looked as composed as if nothing had happened. Randall did the same, thankful for the silence and oddly comforting intimacy Dr. Lecter provided.

'Same hour next Thrusday' Hannibal said writing down the appointment on his notebook 'You'll only have four minutes and a half'.

Randall nodded, and as he limped his way to the door, he started to think of ways to defeat his formidable mentor. He wouldn't probably succeed in a few weeks, but when he finally did, he would be unbeatable. His becoming would be revealed to the world then, and his inner beast would mark a new territory far from this safe and nurturing office.

'Thank you, Dr. Lecter' he said from the door, and Hannibal gave him a proud smile of satisfaction.


End file.
